robotchickenfandomcom-20200214-history
Transcription:Cultivated Relationships
[The scene opens with the logo Previously on Robot Chicken surrounded by flowers, sunshine and rainbows.] Nerd (voiceover): Previously on Robot Chicken... [Continued from In Memoriam. Seth and Matt kill Mike Lazzo, looking down at the camera.] Matthew Senreich: 'Well, that was fun. But with ''Robot Chicken ''cancelled, we'll need a way to make money! '''Seth Green: '''Ah, if only I cultivated relationships with some of Hollywood's most dynamic and powerful players! Wait a minute. That's exactly what I did! Quick, my less famous companion! Grab on my coattails and let's be away! runs off. '''Matt: '(sigh) Retard. [Cut to Seth Green and Matthew Senreich in a Buffy the Vampire Slayer-''esque room with Joss Whedon.] '''Matt: '''Wow! Wesley University's own Joss Whedon: Creator of ''Buffy, Angel, Firefly and Dollhouse! Thanks for meeting with us! '''Seth: '''We kind of have a favor to ask. '''Joss Whedon: Oh, GOOD!!! I've been looking for a way to repay you for bailing on Buffy ''after two seasons. Anything. Seth, really. '''Matt:' Actually, it's more like us ''doing ''you ''a favor. How would you like, the creators of ''Robot Chicken, writing on one of your shows? Joss Whedon: You think you're worthy of writing in the "Whedonverse?" Seth: Oh, wow. You actually say "Whedonverse" in real life. Joss Whedon: table That's right! And as one of my creations, I do believe I've let you live long enough. Whedon pulls out a gun and starts shooting at Seth and Matt as they run out of the room. Joss Whedon: Die, werewolves! [Cut to Seth Green and Matthew Senreich conversing with Battlestar Galactica's ''Ronald D. Moore.] '''Matt: '''Wow! Ron Moore, creator of ''Battlestar Galactica. Seth: How about letting us come aboard and help you with your whip smart plots? Ronald D. Moore: Help? Why would I'' need help writing plots? I just throw a dart at the cast list and- Boom! They're a Cylon. Rinse, repeat, cash the fucking check. Watch. darts Sha-boom. Sha-bong. Sha-bing. Cylon. "Oh, please help me. This is so hard!" '''Seth:' Well, maybe I could act on the show. I could be a Cylon. Ron: ''' That's right... You could be... pulls out a shotgun and starts shooting at Seth and Matt as they run out the door. '''Ron: You won't get me, you fucking skin jobs! to entrance of FOX building. Seth MacFarlane exits the front door. Matt: He-hey! It's Seth MacFarlane: Creator of American Dad! Seth MacFarlane: Hey, guys, guys. Creator of Family Guy, please. Seth Green: Look, Seth, we're in trouble. We need to make some money. Seth MacFarlane:: But you already have a job voicing Chris on my insanely popular show. Seth Green: 'You expect me to live off of hundreds of thousands of dollars a year? Come on. I depended on ''Robot Chicken. '''Seth MacFarlane: ''Robot Chicken? I haven't heard that name since Just Ask Julie got renewed. to Keith Crofford at his desk. '''Keith Crofford:' contract Just Ask Julie's ''renewed. back to the three men outside FOX studios. '''Matthew Senreich:' Heh. How'd you do that? Seth MacFarlane: How did I do that? No one's asked me that question since C-3PO bought me a leather jacket with Pepsi points. to C-3PO next to a Pepsi vending machine. He just finished another Pepsi and belches and hits the vending machine for another. Cut back to the three guys with Seth MacFarlane wearing a Pepsi leather jacket. Seth Green: Wow, you can do anything ''you want! Quick, off-handedly mention that time we all ended world hunger! '''Seth MacFarlane: '''What?! I haven't heard an idea that bad since Hanna-Barbera launched Scooby Jew.'' to the set of Scoogy Jew. Shaggy: '''Like, would you do it for a Scooby Snack? '''Scooby Jew: One Scooby Snack for all the work I do?! I go into a dungeon and expect two. Maybe three Scooby Snacks. back to outside FOX studio. Joss Whedon pops out from behind a bush with his gun. Joss Whedon: Ha, Ha! Die, werewolf! D. Moore pops out from a bush on the other side with his shotgun. Ronald D. Moore: Die, cylon! three men duck and Joss Whedon and Ronald D. Moore shoot each other, killing them. '''Seth MacFarlane: '''And checkerboard wipe to... wipe to intro. Category:Transcriptions